Heiwa
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: In the Uncharted-verse.  Drabble 002. When Sasuke leaves, Itachi takes it the hardest.  Set before "Uncharted."
1. Obito, Minato: Meeting

**Foreword: **

So, a lot of you guys requested that I start a series of drabbles relating to the universe I "created".  
In honor of my love for Itachi, I've decided to call this drabble series Heiwa.  
This is the Heiwa-verse. ;D  
I deem it that, and I don't care if you made it before me, because I'm cooler than you.  
Kidding…  
But seriously, I will totally go Pilgrims and Native Americans on you if whine about it.

_Heiwa_

A collection of drabbles.

**Moldycookies**

**Bit o' fun Number Un**: _Team Adorable_

_

* * *

_

To say that Obito was nervous was an understatement. A colossal, gigantic and _enormous_ understatement. In fact, he was pretty sure that Kakashi was going to throttle him into the next century if he came by his house at three in the morning one more time. He was just worried!

Minato assured him that there was nothing to worry about; he was just responsible for three other people and the molding of their precious, little minds. It was no big deal. Yeah, there was **nothing** to be worried about. What if they didn't like him? What if one of them got killed because of him? What if they were all morons? He hadn't even received information about his team! He was just given a time and location.

Until that time happened, Obito was left in the village to do the mundane tasks of laundry, dishes and cleaning. He should really get a roommate that didn't mind cleaning. Or a wife, whichever comes first.

Maybe he should withdraw as a jounin teacher. Minato-sensei would understand! Sure, he would! Yes, that's exactly what he's going to do.

"Minato-sensei!" Obito said moments later, after he busted into the Hokage's office. "I can't be a jounin teacher." He whined pathetically.

The Yellow Flash, who was currently convincing dignitaries from Snow Country that their jounin cared about the young minds of Konoha and Fire Country, winced and groaned inwardly. "Ah, he's just nervous." He explained uneasily with a forced smile. As soon as their backs were turned, Minato glared at his student. "Come here, kid." He said sternly, dragging him out of the room.

"Sorry, sensei, but I'm so nervous! I mean, what if I mess one of them up or – or _kill _one of them? I can't look after three kids! They might-"

"Wait," Minato held up a hand – this was totally going to help with convincing the dignitaries – and led him back into the office, "continue."

"I mean, I have to teach them everything! What if one of them breaks their leg? Do you know how much that hurts, sensei? I don't think I can handle _that_. I don't think I can handle being responsible for three children. And what if they hate me-"

"Okay, Obito, stop. Do you think I would put _my own son_ on your team if I didn't think you were ready?"

If Minato thought that was going to make it better, he was wrong, _so_ wrong. "You're making me watch over your_** son**_? What if I kill him? Oh, crap, Kushina-san is going to kill me! She's going to murder me – _maim_ me! And what about the other two-"

The blond sent the important people in the room an apologetic look. "Look, Obito." He interjected, "I know that you're nervous, but everyone is – and you'll be great. I mean, can you imagine Kakashi as a teacher? He'd probably tell him that he hates them and pit them against each other the first day!"

"Yeah, you're probably right." He sighed.

"I'm Hokage, I'm always right."

"_Right_…"

Minato pretended not to hear that. "Well, it's almost time to meet your team."

Obito nodded with newfound confidence, and made way toward the door. Suddenly, that confidence left him and he found himself rushing back to his sensei. "But what if-"

"Obito, they're genin! Not babies. You're just needed for a little guidance and general well-being. They'll be fine."

"Thanks, sensei. Do you-"

"Hurry _up_ or you'll be late."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Obito-sensei and I'll be your team leader for the next few years." He paused, "so, what's your name?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

And Obito inwardly mused that he probably will be; he will dread that day until the day he dies.

"And you?" he asked the only girl, who happened to have ridiculously pink hair.

"My name is Haruno Sakura!"

"Ah, and that's Uchiha Sasuke, in case you two were wondering." Obito slurred out, much to the younger Uchiha's displeasure.

"Hn."

"Hey!" the pink-haired girl asked, "How'd you know that?"

"Because, I'm Obito. Uchiha Obito."

"Oh, cool! Can you us teach us some cool jutsus?"

Obito let out a laugh, "Not yet. First, we learn chakra control."


	2. Itachi, Sakura: Hurt

**READ THIS FIRST.**

Foreword:  
So, I had this whole rant about how people suck because they don't review and eventually I declared I was going to QUIT WRITING.  
Which, by the way, thanks to the people who review my stories, lasted for a total of fifteen minutes.  
You can thank Paige 0_o for bringing my attention to my reviews.  
So, review, don't review. I'm fine with it.

_Heiwa_

**Moldycookies**

**Drabble de Dos:** _Promise of a Lifetime_

* * *

Itachi woke up to the sound of small, feminine hands banging on his front door. He opened it to reveal the distressed face of Sasuke's female teammate, Sakura. Tears were streaming down her face, her clothes were dirty and she looked like someone trampled her ten times over. The Uchiha could only assume that something had gone terribly, horribly wrong.

"Sakura-san, what happened?" he asked in his soft baritone.

The pink-haired chuunin blinked a few times before breaking down and putting her arms around him. "Sasuke's gone!" she wailed, "He left! He's gone!" Itachi stiffened, and pulled the girl closer. The Uchiha knew that Sakura had feelings for his little brother, and he also knew that Team Seven had no missions for the month of October. He had a feeling this might happen since the snake-like man had attempted to kidnap Sasuke a few months ago. "He left Konoha!" she continued, "He's leaving for Orochimaru! He's going to him for power to – to –to – Itachi, he's-"

"How long ago did he leave?"

Sakura looked away, ashamed. "It was nearly eleven when - when he knocked me out."

_Knocked her out_? Damnit. Itachi's grip on Sakura's shoulders tightened. "That's nearly five hours away. He'll be far too gone by then."

"But we have to get him _now_! We can't just let him-"

"_Sakura_," Itachi's shaky voice cut her off. "As much as I would like to go off with you to find Sasuke, I know that it is wiser to go to the Hokage and warn him of this revelation." The ANBU sighed to himself. The Hokage would not be pleased, especially since it was an Uchiha who _willingly_ left.

"Can I come with you?"

Itachi frowned and shook his head. "I'm afraid that this is between me and otouto. But rest assured; I will bring him back, Sakura." And her eyes were filled with so much hope, so much surprise and so much awe that Itachi didn't have the heart to tell her anything else otherwise. "I promise."

The pink-haired girl bit her lip, "Thank you, Itachi-san."

* * *

One year later, and Itachi wasn't any closer to getting his brother back. It seemed that every lead he got was either false or dead. It frustrated him greatly, especially when he actually thought that he was getting close to retrieving his brother, only to be brought to yet another dead end. Unfortunately, his frustrations did not end there.

As each day passed, he found himself retracting from his family and friends. With each failed retrieval mission, Itachi found himself becoming more and more reckless. He would push his teammates to go further than what was necessary, to go further than what was allowed. Even Shisui, who was almost as equally miffed about Sasuke's leaving, had qualms about Itachi's behavior.

Finally, he was confronted about it. Itachi remembers the moment quite vividly. Sakura had marched right up to him, and demanded that he tell her _what the hell_ was wrong with him. "I mean, you're acting as if this has never happened before! You're acting like you're the only one suffering."

Itachi remained impassive, but he did not meet her gaze, which meant that she was getting through to him.

"Is that all you're going to do? Stare at me? I'm only fourteen, Itachi-san."

And so was his brother. "It's been a year." He stated plainly. It was a fact, and she knew that, too. Sakura missed Sasuke dearly, almost as much as she missed Naruto and Obito-sensei; but the knowledge that she knew _they_ were going to be home made her miss Sasuke more.

But with all her wisdom as a fourteen year old training under one of the legendary Sannin, Sakura didn't know what to say to that.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! Reviews are love. :)


End file.
